Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force
The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force is the land-based service arm of the Tabi'atstani Armed Forces, and is also the largest of the Tabi'atstani armed forces. It can trace its origins to the Kazemostani Revolutionary Vanguard Army which led the Kazemostani Communist Revolution. History The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force was founded as the Ground Forces of the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People (GFRATP) on the 23rd August 1923 as one of two branches of the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People formed to counter the Allied armies supporting anti-communist forces such as Baig Mashriya Zadaei Jahanbani's troops. On the 28th November 1925, following the signing of the Treaty of Qal'eh Manar uniting the Tabi'atstani continent, General Saveli Anatolyevich Mihaylov (who would later become President) announced the creation of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army as a successor to the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People. This also signified the creation of the Air Force as a seperate military arm, rather than a part of the Ground Force. Since 1973, the TRAGF has been active along with the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Guards in combating the People’s Mujahedin of Tabi’atstan. Current deployments Two TRAGF mechanised infantry divisions are deployed in Jauhdaerah under the Central Southern Toy Islands Command. Another two mechanised infantry divisions and one armoured division are deployed in Parsahbiritum. A total of 25 divisions, comprising five armoured divisions and twenty mechanised infantry divisions, are deployed in Krakozhia, primarily along the border with Bordoris. This deployment is the largest current deployment of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force. Two armoured divisions and four mechanised infantry divisions are deployed in East Valreșia to guard against any possible West Valreșian and TBRE invasion. Organisation and units The TRAGF is split into 142 mechanized infantry divisions, 51 tank divisions, and other assorted units. The eight airborne divisions of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army are not part of the Ground Forces, and make up a different, minor, branch of the armed forces. During peace time, the largest military formations in the TRAGF are divisions. Other specialised divisions also exist, including two cavalry divisions, eight light infantry divisions, and one mountain warfare division. The eight light infantry divisions are trained in counter-insurgency and jungle warfare operations, and are normally deployed in the eastern provinces of Tabi'atstan, where large areas of land are covered with thick rainforest. Like in the former Soviet Army, TRAGF units have three categories of readiness. Category one forces are at wartime readiness and have 75% to 110% of their troops and equipment and standby. They also have the best and most modern equipment. Category two units typically have 50%-75% of their troops ready, with 90% of their equipment prepared. They are typically deployable between 10-30 days, and have older equipment compared with category one forces. Category three troops have the worst equipment and have only 10%-30% of their troops on hand, as well as 35%-50% of their equipment. They are deployable within 60 days of being called up for service. Each of these levels makes up roughly a third of the TRAGF's divisions. Facilities The TRAGF maintains 172 major bases across the USSRT, including headquarters and training schools. Personnel Food and rations The TRAGF has slightly different rations to the other service branches of the TRA, which is as follows: Norm number 1: For soldiers and sergeants while on training camp, soldiers and sergeants on extended service, and non-commissioned officers. Only for the TRAGF. Additions to norm number 1 For personnel guarding railways transporting military cargo For reserve officers at training camps Norm number 2: Dry or combat ration. This is only given to soldiers in situations where they are unable to get a hot meal. TRAGF rules state that soldiers are not to be given this for more than three days. Option 1 Option 2 Dry rations are normally kept in cardboard boxes. Tank crews keep their dry rations in more durable waterproof cardboard boxes. The TRAGF is transitioning to metal containers which can be used as pots to heat the rations. Equipment The TRAGF has a large inventory of military equipment, although much of this consists of older vehicles and armaments. As such, since the end of the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War in 2002, the Ground Forces have begun numerous modernisation programs to upgrade obsolete equipment. Furthermore, the Ground Forces have undergone significant restructuring and modernisation to enhance its land-warfare capabilities. Particular emphasis has been placed on improving battlefield C4ISR capabilities, and the modern TRAGF is equipped with new satellite communications, wireless networks, and digital radios allowing better real-time communication between army commanders and their troops. The TRAGF is a mechanised force, and hence the majority of TRAGF divisions are either mechanised infantry or armoured divisions. Mechanised infantry soldiers are transported by infantry fighting vehicles or armoured personnel carriers, and a mechanized infantry squad is comprised of nine men; six armed with assault rifles, one machine gunner and crewman, and one RPG gunner. Troops wear a variety of camouflage uniforms and helmets, and most soldiers are issued with either flak jackets or ballistic vests for better bodily protection. Each dismounted squad is equipped with two walkie-talkies, and the vehicle will have a longer range radio and intercom system. The standard sidearms of the TRAGF are the TT-33 and the Makarov, chambered for 7.62x25mm Tokarev and 9x18mm Makarov rounds respectively. Procurement In 1985, the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army bought five EE-T1 Osório main battle tanks for evaluation from Engesa, an arms manufacturer based in Brazil. Throughout the 1990s, the USSRT purchased large amounts of advanced arms and numeous small arms from Russia, taking advantage of the collapse of the Soviet Union as well as the economic crisis in Russia and the instability present in the Russian Armed Forces at the time. In one sale, the TRA procured several hundred T-72 main battle tanks from the Russian Federation, paying USD$1 million for new tanks and $315,000 for used tanks re-furbished for TRA usage. Numerous SA-16 and SA-18 MANPADS were also obtained, both for TRA use and also for use by Tabi'atstani proxy groups such as the Sons of Carronlera and the People's Army of Atazistan, with each missile costing a mere USD$40,000 to USD$60,000. In 1992, the TRA illegally acquired two BMS-1 Alacran halftracks from the Chilean company Cardeon, which at the time was embroiled in legal disputes concerning the sale of $200 million of cluster bombs to Iraq. Modernisation Starting in 2007, the TRAGF began upgrading its T-72 tanks to T-72B2 "Rogatka" standard, to bring them closer to the Ground Force's T-90 main battle tanks in capability. After the SNA-NGL War, the TRA sold much of its older equipment to the new states in the Southern Toy Islands, including large quantities of TRAGF T-54/55 tanks. Since 2004, the TRAGF had started a modernisation program for its T-54s and T-55s, and the remaining T-54s in the TRAGF inventory have mostly been upgraded to T-54AM standard, whilst most T-55s belonging to the TRAGF have been modernised to either T-55M, T-55MV, or T-55M5 standard. Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan